


Is This Love

by 3cheers12years



Series: Parenthood (stuff pack!) [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crying, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: You choke on your words. Dan's hand presses to his forehead and even Arin is looking stressed.





	1. Chapter 1

Things go downhill further before they go up.  
  
Your own results come back, confirming your fears of an unusually low egg count and the tiniest percentage of a chance for conception. You spend two days crying over it. Dan is there for you, though. His eyes are solemn but his company is warm and comforting. Even if he's just letting you wet the chest of his shirt as you cling onto him and hide your face in his clothes.  
  
He tells you not to worry. You tell him you want to stop trying.  
  
So you do. Sort of.  
  
Sort of, because there is no need for protection. You're basically infertile. The pair of you are clean, regularly tested together (just in case), why waste money on protection? You just keep track of your cycle, which rolls around every single month as it should, teasing you by flushing out the useless uterus lining.  
  
You plan your wedding. You book your honeymoon to France because you're both soppy, romantic fools. The day rolls around, almost a year later, and it's beautiful.  
  
You kiss him at the alter, his hands cupping your face ever so gently and they're shaking the same way they did when he kissed you for the first time. He smashes the glass, making you wince at the noise of the break. He looks at you with smiling eyes as your friends and family yell a collective " _mazel tov!"_. You can't help but return it.   
  
You take beautiful photos outside of the building, under the trees of the grounds. You have a photo of yourself being carried by the men of the Grump office, Dan and Arin bookending you.  
  
You have your first dance at the reception to Whitesnake's _Is This Love_ , which you sing to each other as you sway. His hands on your waist make you feel small and precious.  
  
France with him is beautiful. You take stereotypical, touristy photos everywhere. In front and on top of the Eiffel Tower. He kisses you deeply as you look across the landscape. It's with feeling and with passion and it sweeps you off your feet, dizzying you, making you have to hold onto him as though he were a lifeline.  
  
Its the same feeling in the hotel as he holds you close, breath hot against your lips as he smiles so softly, eyes genuine and he tells you he loves you. You repeat the same to him, rubbing hands over the smooth skin of his shoulders.  
  
Something in that moment changes. The two of you feel it, but neither bring it up. As Dan brushes your hair back from your face whilst you sleep on his bare chest, he thinks about it. He puts it down to some hippy dippy shit, connection to each other and the world and the surrounding universe.  
  
\--  
  
Dan has been on edge all day.  
  
Its been two weeks since your return from your honeymoon and the two of you have fallen back into the swing of things. Today, however, Dan has been twitchy. He can't concentrate on anything, from the words coming out of Brian's mouth to the e-mails he's supposed to be answering.   
  
Arin does his best to snap him out of it. He slides the case of some bullshit game Dan has been idly mentioning for a little while across the desk to him with the note _3 episodes motherfucker_.  
  
It works. Sort of. Until his phone buzzes in his pocket. He ignores it the first time, shifting his weight to pull his mobile from his pocket, check the caller ID. He shrugs, seeing its you, and places it aside. He knows you'll understand.   
  
You call again.  
  
And again. He gives in, panic and guilt rising.  
  
"Oh, we're gonna have to pause the episode," Dan says, snatching his up phone, "I can't ignore this. This is the third call-"  
  
Arin pauses the game, putting the controller down and scrawling the time stamp, "go ahead, man, family first. "  
  
Dan answers. You're sobbing down the phone, breath harsh and words tumbling over eachother. Dan furrows his brow, moving his microphone away and standing, starting to pace around the room as he talks.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart?" His voice is low and calm in an attempt to keep you together, "I'm here, love, listen... breathe deep for me, yeah? What's happening?"  
  
You choke on your words. Dan's hand presses to his forehead and even Arin is looking stressed.  
  
"Say that again slowly. In English."   
  
Things feel slow on your side of call. You can't help yourself, emotions getting the better of you. You do your best to slow it down even more, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand that is still holding the white plastic tight in your hand.  
  
He suddenly sounds distant, "are you-... you're fucking with me. You're serious? You're sure?"  
  
"I bought another to double check. They both say it," you say, voice cracking.   
  
"Holy shit. I-... I've got another half hour and then we're taking a break. I'll come home then. Calm down, sweetheart. I love you too."  
  
Dan hangs up. He's stopped dead in the middle of the room, staring at the screen in his hand. You're left to drop on the floor of the white tile bathroom and sob your heart out, chest bursting. Arin tentatively reaches to touch Dan's arm.   
  
"Everything okay, dude?" He asks carefully.   
  
Dan locks his phone, numbly walking around to slump himself back onto the sofa. There's silent tears on both of his cheeks and Arin offers a reassuring shoulder squeeze.  
  
"It's a fucking miracle, Arin." He says. Arin waits, eyes wide as he looks over his friend. "I'm gonna be a father."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dan comes flying through the front door, skidding the doormat across the wooden floor.   
  
"Sugar? Sugar I'm home!"   
  
And then you're there. Bowling him over as you come running from the kitchen, thudding into his chest and burying your face in his jacket. You sit in a jumble of limbs on the floor, holding onto each other tightly.  
  
Dan presses kisses to the side of your face, rubbing up and down the length of your spine. You just grip the fabric of his jacket in closed fists.  
  
"You're incredible," he whispers to you, "you're so fucking incredible, my love," his voice wobbles slightly.   
  
You pull away slightly, taking his face in your hands, the pads of your thumb carefully circling away the quiet tears.  
  
"It's happening, Dan," you say. He smiles, wide and toothy.  
  
"I know, love. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh bs cutesy drabble. I make myself want to vom

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Whitesnake's Is This Love. What a JAM.
> 
> Some people, against all odds, get lucky and conceive. I thought it was time for some positivity in this series.


End file.
